Missing
by penguibunny
Summary: Percy goes missing and Annabeth is pregnant. Will she ever see him again? Read this to find out! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Percy Jackson**_

Annabeth stared at the contents of her breakfast in the toilet. She had been sick for a few days now. Percy came up from behind her.

"Still sick?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Looks like I won't be going on the quest with you." She replied.

"That's okay. You get some rest. We'll be fine."

Annabeth gathered herself off the bathroom floor and headed to her bedroom.

"You stay safe, okay?"

He smiled.

"I'll be fine." He replied, "Now go get some rest."

She got in her bed and promptly fell asleep. When she woke up she was feeling better, so she got up and made herself a snack. Green olives and peanut butter. She noticed that her choice of snack was odd, especially as she'd thrown up that morning. Annabeth had suspicions about her illness and she began to think that it wasn't an illness at all.

She headed to her car and went to the doctor to put her mind at ease. She arrived at the doctor's office a few minutes went inside the waiting room and waited. When the nurse called her name she followed her to an examining room. Annabeth told the doctor her symptoms and the doctor ran a few tests. After a few minutes, the nurse came back with the results.

"Congratulations!" The doctor said, smiling, "You're pregnant!"

Annabeth stared at the doctor in a mix of surprise and horror.

"How?" She asked, "Percy and I were very careful."

The doctor smiled.

"I guess you weren't careful enough because you are definitely pregnant."

She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! She was going to have a baby. All of a sudden, she was very excited. Annabeth had not really discussed kids with Percy since they got married, but she was sure that Percy would be excited too.

Annabeth left the doctor's office and drove back home. She couldn't wait until Percy got back from his quest so that she could tell him the exciting news. She went to the guest room and immediately started planning ways that they could turn it into a nursery. She had already come up with seven ideas of how to arrange the nursery when the doorbell rang.

"Percy!" She exclaimed.

She raced to the door. When she answered it, she was surprised that it wasn't Percy. Instead, it was Jason.

"Where's Percy?" She asked nervously.

Jason gazed at her sadly.

"Annabeth," He began, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Annabeth knew what he was going to say. She leaned against the doorway for support. She started sobbing.

"No!" She exclaimed.

When she finally stopped crying, she asked,

"What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth sat down while Jason began his tale:

We were in a cave about the size of this room. We had followed the prophecy to that spot. All of a sudden, Chaos appeared,

"Chaos?" Annabeth interrupted, "The first god?"

"Yes, the first god." Jason replied with an annoyed look on his face, "Now if you'll let me continue."

Chaos told us that he'd leave us alone if one of us swore on the river Styx to do something for him. Percy volunteered. He swore on the river Styx and all of a sudden he was gone. Chaos had disappeared too. We searched the cave,but there was no sign of them. I'm afraid he's gone, Annabeth.

Annabeth couldn't stop sobbing.

"Is he really gone?" She asked, "Did you check with Nico?"

Jason nodded.

"He did say that was unlike any other death he had sensed, even Leo's."

Annabeth stopped crying.

"You mean he could be alive?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged.

"Nico said it's a possibility."

"Do you have people looking for him?"

Jason nodded.

"Everyone is searching for him."

Annabeth got up.

"Thank you for giving me this information." She said without emotion.

Jason got up.

"I'll tell you if there is any news."

He promptly left, leaving Annabeth alone with her thoughts.

Percy was alone in a bedroom that wasn't his. He got up and went out of the walked down a long corridor and went down a steep flight of stairs.

"Ah" A voice said, "I was wondering when you'd be up."

Percy turned around to face Chaos.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, "Where am I?"

"You swore you'd be with me for ten years." Chaos replied.

Percy stared at him in horror.

"You tricked me!"

Chaos smiled mischievously.

"You swore on the river Styx you'd do something for me and I chose that you'd be with me for ten years. How is that unfair?"

"Ten years?" Percy asked.

Chaos nodded.

"I get quite lonely sometimes and you'll help me pass the time." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ten years will pass in the blink of an eye, I promise." He assured Percy, "It always does for me."

Percy wasn't sure what to say. He kept thinking that he wouldn't see Annabeth for ten years.

"Come over here," Chaos began, interrupting his thoughts, "And we can play a board game." Monopoly suddenly appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Percy had gone missing. Annabeth had not yet told anyone that she was pregnant. She was in the big house at Camp Half-Blood surveying a map when Chiron came up to her.

"Annabeth," He began, "It's been two weeks."

She nodded.

"I know."

"Annabeth," He said again, "It's time to let him go."

"No!" She exclaimed, "He's still out there. I have to find him!"

Chiron gazed at her sadly.

"My dear, we've searched everywhere. He's nowhere to be found. He's gone. Even Nico agrees that he's dead. "

"He said that he might be alive!"

"Annabeth…"

She started to cry.

"He's not dead!" She protested, "He can't be dead. I need him."

"I know, Annabeth." Chiron said gently, "But he's gone. You need to accept that."

"I won't accept it!" She screamed, "I need him, my baby needs him."

Chiron's eyes grew wide.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded, still sobbing.

"I need him." She repeated.

"I know my dear," Chiron replied, "I'm sorry but he's gone."

She continued sobbing and Chiron pulled her into a hug.

Percy and Chaos were playing Monopoly and Chaos was winning. Percy was too distracted to play well. He wouldn't see Annabeth for ten years. How could he lie without her for so long? He missed her more than he could bear.

Chaos stared at him.

"Your move."

Percy woke up from his thoughts and rolled the dice. He rolled an eleven, moved his piece and landed on one of Chaos's properties.

"Ha!" Chaos laughed, "Now pay up."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Twelve dollars."

Percy gathered some bills and handed them over.

"Your turn," Percy told him.

All though Chaos could control the outcome of the dice, he had promised to play fair.

He rolled the dice, rolled a three, and landed on one of Percy's properties. Percy was so caught up in thoughts, he didn't notice.

"Ahem," Chaos coughed, "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed, jumping back to reality, "Twenty-four dollars."

Chaos handed the money over.

"You know," He remarked, "You might be winning if you would just pay attention to the game."

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when you've been kidnapped, told you wouldn't see the love of your life for ten years, and forced to play Monopoly with your kidnapper!"

Chaos looked taken aback.

"I never forced you to play Monopoly." He told Percy, "You can go back to your room if you want."

Percy shook his head.

"I'd rather be playing something than doing nothing at all."

Chaos smiled.

"Thought you would say that. Your turn."


End file.
